


Purely for Requests

by Happy_Times



Series: Lovely One Shots [1]
Category: Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brein fanfic, Cute, F/M, Or it can be based off the anime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Romance, Shine fanfic, more ships to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Times/pseuds/Happy_Times
Summary: I'll be taking requests for anyone in this fandom! Just leave a request and I'll get started!
Relationships: Prince Bright/Princess Rein, Prince Shade/Princess Fine
Series: Lovely One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780042
Comments: 3





	Purely for Requests

**Author's Note:**

> You may or may not have heard of me, but I usually write my fanfics on fanfiction.net. My username there is PositiveXNegative, so if you heard of me all I want to say is HI! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!! I'm so happy people are still in this fandom!

Alright everyone so this is how it's going to work. I've said this many times by now, but I'll go ahead an explain how these requests will work.

First off, I'll take any kind of request and do any kind of ship. Even if my Shade/Fine heart is reluctant!

But here are a few rules you need to follow:

  * Don't be rude to other ships.
  * Don't bash anyone's request.
  * If you have nothing to say then don't say it.



I'll add more if there is anything that makes any of you irritated or uncomfortable.

Before making a request, please tell me what exactly you want.

* * *

An ex.

Anonymous

Can you write a fanfic based on an alternate universe about Shade and Fine? The universe is a normal high school setting where they cross paths during lunch! They frequently meet and finally have the courage to speak!

* * *

That was a terrible example, but you get the gist of it.

I don't know about you, but this is going to be fun!


End file.
